Bonnie's Critique
by MichaelCross
Summary: One Shot. What happens when Bonnie gets wind of Ron's cooking talents? Some RonBonnie.


Bonnie's Critique

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's notes: This is another one-shot that I thought of. During the episode "It Takes Two to Tutor", we learned of Ron's skills as a chef. Would would happen if Bonnie tried his cooking? Let's find out, yes. Hahahahahahahahaha!

In Middleton, Colorado, Bonnie Rockwaller is finishing up her Photography Class when she gets hungry. Remembering that she didn't place an advance order with the lunch lady, she slumps her shoulders and mutters, "Just when things can't be bad enough. Now I gotta eat that sludge."

To her surprise, upon arrival in the cafeteria, she sees students actually eating and smiling about it. Curious, she asks, "What's going on?"

"Stoppable's cooking. I'm telling you, he's a culinary wizard. I haven't eaten this good in five years."

"Ron Stoppable? You're talking about Ron Stoppable, aren't you? That loser can actually cook?"

"He's not a loser anymore, Bonnie. Try it for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Okay, I will." She then goes to the counter and sees Ron serving the trays. Shrugging, she casually says, "Hit me with your best shot, Stoppable."

"You got it, Bon-Bon." At that, he gives her a generous helping of Veal Parmesan with barbecue sauce.

Bonnie's eyes light up, for she's always loved barbecue. But only in secret. She then takes her tray to an empty table, has a seat and takes a bite. She soon finds herself in bliss and softly says, "This is heavenly." She then turns back around and asks, "How did he get to be so good in the kitchen?" Deciding to hold her questions for later, she finishes the dish and finds her appetite sated.

She then gets up and asks, "Ron, how did you get to be so good in the kitchen?"

"My Mom got me an oven when I was about eight. I even picked up a few things from her as well."

Bonnie's jaw drops as she digests the information. She then leans over and asks, "Do you do special requests?" When Ron nods, she goes on. "I've always wanted to try Veal Parmesan with whipped cream."

Ron winks and says, "Coming right up." At that, he brings out a clean try, puts another helping of the dish onto the tray and puts whipped cream on top.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but it'll do in a pinch. I love barbecue." She returns to her seat to try it. The mixture teases her taste buds and finds herself smiling softly, saying, "The girl that marries him is going to be very lucky."

She then brings out her notebook and starts writing notes. The next two days are the same. Delicious and safe meals in the cafeteria that are fit for human consumption. The next day, however, it comes to a grinding halt.

"What do you mean it's shut down?"

The Health Inspector haughtily replies, "A rodent was serving the food. That's against the health code."

"I was here yesterday and Rufus was doing a wonderful job. He's clean and has no diseases. He's a part of this school just like the other students." She then storms away and sees Ron leaning against the locker, shaking his head.

Softly, she says, "I found out, Ron. If it's any consolation, I choose your cooking over the slop in the cafeteria any day."

Ron nods and says, "Thanks Bon-Bon."

Bonnie then grins and says, "Don't tell anyone I did this, okay." Before Ron could ask, she's Frenching him right in the hallway. When she breaks away, she says, "Thanks for the Veal Parmesan mixtures. They were delicious." Choosing to walk away before she says something hurtful, she gives Ron a soft pat on his cheek and walks away.

The next day, Bonnie's critique is seen in the school paper.

"_For a short time, this school was blessed with meals fit for human consumption, if not royalty. However, due to narrow-mindedness on the part of the Health Department, those days are gone. All because of a nice naked mole rat that was serving our meals. We were never in any danger at all. Matter of fact, this writer had the opportunity to be served by the naked mole rat and found the service exceptional. We can only hope that Ron Stoppable does not let this get him down. Keep on cooking, Ron! Bonnie Rockwaller." _


End file.
